


The Good Doctor Bell

by BridgetMcKennitt



Category: Kill Bill (Movies)
Genre: Character of Color, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-05
Updated: 2009-11-05
Packaged: 2017-10-02 13:39:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BridgetMcKennitt/pseuds/BridgetMcKennitt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: conceal</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Good Doctor Bell

Vernita limped her way to the steps of the small hospital on the edge of the town. She hated brushing so close with the law, and if she went in, the police would be involved. There was no choice in the matter though, it was either go in and take a chance, or bleed out because her mark got in a lucky shot before she killed him.

She carefully pulled her bloody hand away from her left side and winced at the pain. _Fuck_, she needed a doctor to stitch up and now. She was losing blood too fast.

Vernita tossed her gun and knife in the bushes before opening the door and stumbling inside.

Strong hands caught her and Vernita looked up at a handsome looking man. "Ma'am, you're going to be okay."

She forced herself to smile right as she passed out.

***

Vernita woke up with a start in an unfamiliar bed with the sun peering through the blinds of an unfamiliar room. She was about to remove the blanket on top of her when a dark hand covered her own and stopped her. She looked up to see the same man from the night before.

"Good morning. You gave me quite a scare last night. I wasn't sure if you'd make it through the night. What happened?" He smiled and Vernita hitched her breath as she grabbed her side, feigning pain.

The distraction worked. The man, doctor she assumed, got out of his chair and lifted her blanket to inspect the wound. "It went in pretty deep, but I managed to dig out all the shards and disinfect the area. You're going to be okay..." he trailed off.

"Jeanie," said Vernita promptly. "And thank you for saving my life."

"Jeanie. That's a beautiful name. I'm Dr. Christopher Bell."

As Christopher smiled, Vernita had a thought. She needed to hide and fast. What better way than to go undercover as the wife of a doctor? This doctor. Vernita smiled and patted his hand. "Pleasure to meet you, Christopher. You have very skilled hands. I'm thankful I stumbled into your arms."

She was a great actress. It wouldn't take her long to have him eating out of her hands. Christopher didn't know it, but he was hers.


End file.
